Gendo's Desk
by ACGS
Summary: Ch. 11. Sorry for the long wait! I'm almost finished with the whole fic! In this chapter Asuka and Shinji fight the Angel.
1. The Discovery

This fic was written under the influence of too much boredom, so please tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. but you all know that already  
  
Gendo's Desk: The discovery  
  
"Asuka, now you're going too far."  
  
"Come on, Shinji, why're you always trying to spoil my fun?"  
  
"I don't see why you need me to come along."  
  
"Because, he's your dad."  
  
"So!"  
  
"Okay, look, you can either come with me, or you can stay here, clean all of Misato's mess, and make dinner. Now which will it be?"  
  
Shinji glances nervously around at the 'mess' that Misato had made. To Shinji it looked more like a landfill than a mess. Asuka was standing impatiently in the doorway with her hands on her hips giving Shinji her normal stare, one that would cause most people to crawl away to a corner and cry. Unfortunatly for Shinji, no corner was safe from Asuka.  
  
"I don't have all day, Baka!"  
  
"I. okay."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Shinji walks slowly to the door and puts on his shoes before following Asuka out of the apartment.  
  
***  
  
-Inside Gendo's office-  
  
Gendo suddenly moves out of his chair from what had been going on several hours of silence, startling Fuyutsuki.  
  
"I am required to meet with SEELE today. I expect that you shall carry on as always."  
  
"Of course. good luck."  
  
Gendo smirks slightly "I have no need for luck."  
  
The strange commander of NERV then walks out of his office without another word.  
  
"He shall be the death of us all."  
  
Fuyutsuki is startled once more as his cell phone rings. He answers quickly and several seconds later hangs up and leaves the office, the strange symbols still glowing with an orange light.  
  
***  
  
-Outside an entrance to NERV-  
  
"Asuka, I'm not sure about this."  
  
"You've come this far already, I'm not letting you leave now!"  
  
"What if we get caught?"  
  
"What can they do to us, Baka? We're Eva pilots, they need us."  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"Oh, just shut up and follow me!"  
  
Asuka pries the door open and soon begins descending into NERV with a nervous Shinji following closely behind.  
  
"Why are we doing this, again?"  
  
"Because, I'm curious! Aren't you?"  
  
"Well. yea, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Shinji, I've already told you, they can't do anything to us!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
The rest of the decent takes place in silence. Finally the duo reaches NERV and work their way towards their destination.  
  
***  
  
-Katsuragi/Ikari/Langley residence-  
  
Misato wakes up and stumbles into the kitchen, completely unaware of anything other than her single impulse, the one that had ruled her every morning. She was on a mission for beer. After the first gulp, the yell promptly awoke Pen-Pen. As Misato slowly gained her senses, she notices how messy the apartment is and the absence of her two other roommates.  
  
'Hum. wonder where those two are off to. maybe Asuka took Shinji on a little adventure.' (A/N: this is called 'foreshadowing'!)  
  
Misato looks at Pen-Pen as he exits his refrigerator before saying, "Nah."  
  
***  
  
"Well, here we are. go on, Shinji, don't be shy!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who wants to see!"  
  
"Oh, stop being so spineless and just do it!"  
  
"Why don't you go in first?"  
  
"Come on, Shinji. if you go in I might give you something ni-ce." Asuka says, trying to coax him into entering the large black door in front of them. Not a single employee in NERV did not know whose office this door belonged to.  
  
"Well. I."  
  
"You remember that kiss, right?" Asuka asks, letting the question hang in the air as she puts on a cute face, "who knows. maybe you might get another."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You have to go in first!"  
  
"Oh. okay."  
  
With sudden determination Shinji slowly opens the door; the orange light begins to filter through the crack. Shinji turns back to Asuka, the fear evident in his eyes. Asuka just puts on her 'cute' face again. Shinji audibly gulps as he pushes the door open further, any moment ready to face his angered father. He quickly steps into the room to find it vacant, aside from the glowing symbols along the ceiling. Asuka pokes her head in to see why Shinji had stopped when she notices the absence of NERV's commander and sub-commander.  
  
"Alright, I was hoping for this! Now, come on Shinji, go in already before someone sees us!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka quickly slip into the room before Asuka closes the door carefully. The two Children walk quickly to the large black desk in the center of the room.  
  
"My God, I've never been this close to his desk before. it's even scarier up close."  
  
"Come on, let's see behind it!"  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"Oh, come on, we're already here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Asuka almost skips around the large black desk to view the chair that had held the commander. She gains an impish grin as she sits down in the chair, facing Shinji who was still standing in front of the desk. Asuka quickly folds her hands in front of her face, exactly like Gendo, and stares at Shinji.  
  
"Pilot, what are you doing in my office?" Asuka asks, trying to voice Gendo correctly.  
  
"Come on, Asuka, its bad enough when he does it himself."  
  
"Hey, I wonder what's underneath here!"  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Shinji sprints around the desk to grab Asuka before she can begin searching the desk, to no avail.  
  
"Hey, Shinji, this is weird."  
  
Shinji looks underneath the lip of the desk to be greeted with a slap.  
  
"Hentai! Trying to look up my skirt."  
  
"Ow. what did you find?"  
  
"Um. here, crouch down over here." Asuka says, pointing to an open space next to her.  
  
Shinji nods and crouches next to Asuka before looking ahead of him. Instead of seeing a normal black piece of wood to complete the table, the two find a strange grate in front of them followed by what appears to be a ventilation shaft.  
  
"Hey, Shinji, wanna see where it leads?"  
  
"No! This is bad enough. I think we should just leave before we get caught."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun! If you go now, then you won't get that kiss. All you need to do is pull off that grate, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but you'd better live up to your end."  
  
Asuka gives Shinji a 'what do you mean?' look. Asuka watches with excitement as Shinji struggles with the grate. Seeing that it's taking too long, Asuka decides to use a bit of 'divine intervention'. Quickly she kisses Shinji on the cheek. The resulting shock of the child during one of his pulls drains all thought from his brain as he successfully pulls the grating free. As Shinji begins to recover, he brings his hand to his cheek, delicately touching the spot that had once been graced by Asuka's lips. Before Shinji can come back to reality, the door across the room opens and the sound of an old man can be heard echoing through the chamber. Suddenly jarred back to life from the kiss, Shinji instantly begins worrying.  
  
"Asuka, what're we going to do?!" Shinji whispers to his accomplice.  
  
"Hold on, I'm thinking! . okay, we go down the shaft." Asuka says, pointing to the revealed aluminum shaft.  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"There's no other choice! Come on!" Asuka says as she grabs a hold of Shinji's wrist, pulling him with her as she jumps into the shaft. Shinji grabs a hold of the grate and pulls in into place as he plummets after Asuka down the shaft. Shinji is suddenly startled as his head falls underneath Asuka's skirt, both still siding down the shaft. The shaft seemingly made from metal, arcs downward at nearly a 40 degree angle, enough to send Asuka and Shinji down at a starling pace.  
  
"Baka! Stop looking up my skirt!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do!"  
  
Shinji's head is squeezed in between Asuka's legs as they take a sharp turn, the shaft suddenly turning into a corkscrew, as she screams. Several minutes later the duo land on the floor at the end of the shaft. Shinji still lies underneath Asuka's skirt and Asuka is nearly unconscious, the trip making her very dizzy. For several more moments the two remain awake, Shinji especially, before they pass out.  
  
-Gendo's office-  
  
Fuyutsuki pauses his conversation on his phone for a moment as he listens, swearing that he had head the sound of banging, but after a moment of silence he continues his conversation, ignoring it as 'just getting old'.  
  
So, tell me what you guys thought! Reviews, please. Okay, time for the whole 'next episode' spiel. A-hem, 'Next time, where did Shinji and Asuka land? Why is there a long shaft underneath Gendo's desk? Will Shinji live long enough to find out? Find out next time with # zwei, "where are we?"  
  
Asuka: That Baka's going to be sorry. 


	2. Where are we?

Thanks go out to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter, and so I'll try to answer as many things as I can.  
  
Dennisud, I would reveal all that, but where would the mystery of 'why' go?  
  
Okay, enough of this foolish chattering, on with the chapter!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. Too bad really...  
  
Gendo's Desk: Where are we?  
  
Slowly Shinji stirs awake, the effects of the 'slide' beginning to wear off. As he holds his head with one hand, he places his other down to push himself off the ground, which is strangely quite moist. His hand lands on Asuka's leg, however, and quickly wakes the red-head from her previous state.  
  
"Verdreher! Dummkopf! Sterbt!" {translation: 'pervert! Idiot! Die!}  
  
Asuka jumps up with amazing speed as she kicks Shinji in the jaw, sending him flying backwards from the force. Asuka begins searching for a weapon to exact her revenge when she comes upon a strange jungle tree. Still furious, she rips off a branch hanging near her and begins storming back to Shinji. Shinji lies against a fern covered wall, nearly unconscious again, as Asuka swings the branch high, preparing to strike. Just as she steps in range, her foot sinks into the ground, efficiently covering the Second Child's leg with mud up to her shins. With her leg immobile, Shinji stands, rubbing his chin as he surveys the stuck child.  
  
"Baka! Help me out of here!"  
  
"So you can hit me again? No thanks..."  
  
"You can't just leave me here!"  
  
"Will you promise not to hit me if I help you?"  
  
"Baka! Stop fooling around and get me out!"  
  
"Will you?" Shinji almost startles himself with his sudden change of voice. Finally he could get back at Asuka for all the times she had messed with and belittled him.  
  
"Dummkopf... Get me out of here!"  
  
"Not unless you promise." Shinji folds his arms.  
  
"I... fine. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Are you sorry for hurting me?"  
  
"Baka! I promised I wouldn't hurt you, now get me out!"  
  
"Not unless you say that you're sorry." Shinji noticed just how childish he was becoming, but if he was going to be stuck down there, he might as well make the best of it.  
  
"I'll never be sorry to you!"  
  
"Fine, then I won't help you out."  
  
Shinji keeps his arms folded as he sits down next to the wall, waiting for Asuka to finally break down. Minutes pass in near silence as Asuka decides to attempt to extract herself from the mud, but in the process only succeeds in getting her other foot stuck as well. Shinji manages to keep a smile from his face as he watches Asuka struggle futility. Many more minutes pass, what seems to Shinji almost an hour, when Asuka looks to Shinji, the anger gone from her face, only to be replaced with desperation. She had worn herself to near exhaustion from struggling, and was now warring within herself as to her next course of action.  
  
'That Baka's going to be sorry! Once I get out of here...' Asuka's dominant, arrogant argued.  
  
'Maybe I should... I did hurt him pretty bad... and all he wants is an apology... and he is finally doing something other than saying 'sorry'... I think I might like him...' Asuka's other, kind side argued back.  
  
'That idiot? He's too much of a wimp! I'd never like him! Besides, he was looking up my skirt and trying to feel me up in my sleep!'  
  
'I should say that I'm sorry, though. Even if it is just to get out... he does look sort of cute when he's trying to be serious...'  
  
Finally Asuka made up her mind. Looking up at Shinji again, she began to speak.  
  
"Shinji, look, I'm sorry, okay? Now will you help me out? We'll never get out of here if I stay stuck here."  
  
"Who said that it was 'we'?"  
  
"You. you would leave me here?" Asuka asks, honestly scared, too tired to be angry.  
  
Shinji thinks for a moment before answering, "Are you really sorry, Asuka? I just want to know for sure, before I pull you out."  
  
Asuka looks to the mud covering her legs and nods slowly.  
  
"Okay, then. Here, grab a hold of my arms, and I'll pull you out, alright?"  
  
Asuka looks up to see Shinji holding his arms out to her. She quickly gains her confidence back and grabs a hold of Shinji's forearms with her hands, Shinji doing the same to her. Shinji begins tugging Asuka's arms, trying to loosen her from the mud, but she does not budge. Shinji releases her arms and puts his hand underneath his chin in contemplation.  
  
"Shinji... I'm not stuck in here, am I?" Asuka asks, concern spread across her face.  
  
"Don't worry... um... I have an idea."  
  
Shinji takes a few steps back from Asuka and spreads his arms as he prepares to run at her.  
  
"Shinji, what are you doing?!"  
  
Shinji does not respond verbally, but instead begins running at her. Asuka raises her hands to her head to protect it as Shinji reaches her. Before the puddle of mud, Shinji leaps at Asuka, grasping her waist with his arms, and the force is enough to pull her free. The two children end up rolling over each other before they come to rest in a pile near a tree. Asuka is quick to jump up and flex her legs, trying to loosen her muscles. Shinji lies dazed for a moment before standing.  
  
"Eww... I'm all covered with mud now! Shinji, we've got to find some water!"  
  
"Asuka, we don't even know where we are!"  
  
"A girl, even one as beautiful as myself, still needs to stay clean at all times, Shinji. Besides, I don't want to be walking around with mud covering my legs!"  
  
"So much for 'nice' Asuka..." Shinji mumbles to himself, quiet enough for Asuka to not hear.  
  
"Shinji..." Asuka begins, the arrogant tone once more gone from her voice, "you really wouldn't have left me there, right? I mean, yea I've been mean, but you wouldn't have, would you?"  
  
"Asuka, I just wanted to hear you be sorry for once. I doubt that I would have left you, but... I don't know what I would have done."  
  
Asuka suddenly walks to Shinji, putting her face next to his ear, "Thanks, Shinji. I was..." Asuka begins to debate once more in her mind, but decides to continue anyway, "afraid that you might leave me there."  
  
Almost unconsciously Shinji puts his hand on Asuka's back, "Hey, I saved you from that volcano, right? I don't think that this was anywhere near as dangerous. I'm... just glad that you are alright, even if a little dirty."  
  
In the ensuing silence, Asuka takes a minute to take in her surroundings. All around her there seemed to be a huge jungle, which would explain the moist floor and the mud pit. She thought that she heard the soft sound of water off in the distance.  
  
"Shinji, Baka, what do you think you are doing?" Asuka asks softly.  
  
"Um... what do you mean?"  
  
"When did I say that you could touch me?"  
  
"Oh... um, sorry." Shinji says quickly as he takes his hand off of Asuka's back while taking a step backwards. Asuka quickly closes the space and wraps her arms around Shinji, startling him out of his mind. As Shinji cautiously begins to place his arms around the girl, he begins to feel her arms squeezing with growing intensity. Several moments later Shinji is trying to keep from screaming in pain as Asuka slowly crushes him with her arms. Feeling that her revenge had been fully executed, she releases the poor boy.  
  
"You ever think of leaving me like that again, and I swear that I'll make it much worse!"  
  
Shinji gulps as he rubs his back.  
  
"Okay, now let's see... we're going to need to find a way out of here... wherever here is..."  
  
"Asuka, I think that we're going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, worry about how we're going to get out of here first! I thought I heard some water over there," Asuka points towards the large forest, "so I think that we should head that way."  
  
"What if we can't find a way out before dark?"  
  
"Shinji, the light is coming from the lights above us," Asuka points at the high ceiling, "I don't think we need to worry about that."  
  
"Okay, but what about when we get tired? We'll need somewhere to rest."  
  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! Let's just go before the mud starts to dry, that's the last thing I need..."  
  
"Please, lead the way."  
  
"puh, Dummkopf."  
  
Asuka then begins walking into the forest of ferns and trees with her fists swinging at her sides. Shinji quickly follows after and the two soon disappear into the dense jungle.  
  
'Why didn't this chapter answer its name? Why is there a giant forest underneath NERV? Will Asuka ever find water to clean her legs? What will the rest of NERV do when they discover two of the most important employees are missing? Next time, mit # drei, 'the river NERV' 


	3. The River NERV

Okay, I guess I kinda owe a you guys an apology... nah, I'm the writer, so you guys will just read what I give you when I get it to you.  
  
Disclaimer: you all know, oh, and I don't own the quote from Macbeth, either, just in case someone has a problem with that.  
  
Gendo's Desk: The River NERV  
  
"Asuka, are you sure that you know where we're going?"  
  
"Shinji, listen very carefully, Shut. Up. It's just that simple. Do you think I like this?!" Asuka motions to her mud covered legs.  
  
"I just."  
  
"Ahhh!!! I can't take it anymore! Die!"  
  
Asuka lunges at Shinji, catching him off guard. Shinji slips on the wet jungle floor under Asuka's weight and begins tumbling with Asuka. Suddenly Asuka feels the ground give way underneath her as she raises her fist to strike. The next moment the two children are again tumbling, this time, however, they fall prey to gravity as they tumble down a steep hill.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Seconds later the two children find the end of the hill, only to be flung into the river at the bottom. Asuka stands up, dazed, and tries to figure out exactly where they are. Shinji stands and looks at Asuka, who is totally drenched, like himself.  
  
"Baka Hentai!" Asuka says as she wraps her arms around her chest, "What do you think you're doing?! Don't look at me!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"That's all you ever say is sorry, God it's so annoying!"  
  
Before Shinji can respond, his entire body quivers before he sneezes. He then sloshes out of the river, a sad frown on his face, and sits underneath a nearby tree.  
  
"Baka..." Asuka takes a step forward when she comes to full realization that she's in a river, "Shinji! We found the river! I told you I heard water!" Asuka jumps in the water for joy. Before, the duo had been too distracted to even realize that they had fallen into a river, now it had finally dawned on them.  
  
"So... what are we going to do now? We found the river... but..."  
  
"Baka, why can't you ever just accept good fortune? And now I can finally wash my legs off..."  
  
Asuka begins rubbing her legs to clean them as she notices Shinji's gaze.  
  
"Hentai! Stop watching me! Get out of here!"  
  
Asuka picks up a small river stone and prepares to throw it as Shinji scrambles behind the tree, hiding himself. Asuka, seeing her actions work, continues to wash her legs off, her countenance slowly drifting away from anger to calmness, as if washed away by the river. Back in good spirits, and cleanness, Asuka makes her way up the shore line to Shinji. Shinji, still drenched and shivering from the cold water, sits behind a tree, rubbing his arms to get warm. Asuka leans around the tree and looks down upon Shinji's shivering form.  
  
"Shinji, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm... cold."  
  
"Well, of course you're cold, you're soaked with water! Your clothes will need to dry off, you know..."  
  
"I know, but how am I going to dry them?"  
  
"Simple! You'll just have to take them off!" Asuka says gleefully  
  
Shinji stares dumbfounded at the red head, "Take them... off?"  
  
"Well, of course, Baka."  
  
"I'm not doing it while you're around!"  
  
"Well of course not! What were you thinking that I actually wanted to see you naked?! Please! I'd die first!"  
  
"Fine, I'm going up the river, and if you don't want to see me, then don't follow!"  
  
Shinji gets up and walks off upstream (A/N: Shinji grew a spine! Don't worry, it won't last long), leaving a stunned Asuka standing on the shore. After a minute, the shock begins to wear off and Asuka silently muses to herself.  
  
'Well, he's been getting more courageous... but why was I acting like that? And for a second I kinda wanted to see him... No, no! I'd never want to see that Baka naked! It's bad enough when I have to look at him with his clothes on... hum, that river sure was calming... and it has been pretty hot... maybe I'll just take a bath while Baka's doing whatever.'  
  
Asuka nods to herself and wades into the river till she's ankle deep, then begins removing her clothes. As she immerses herself, she feels that weird feeling she had before, strangely calming. She feels her muscles relax, all the tension melting away with the flow of the river, and her senses begin examining the forest again. The lush greenscape seemed peculiarly quiet, only the sound of the river could be heard, though every once in a while she thought that she heard a faint rustling of leaves. Asuka dismissed it as her over-active imagination and began to wash herself when she heard something definitely out of the ordinary.  
  
"Stupid Fish! Come back here!"  
  
Asuka looks up in time to feel something slimy brush against her skin before the wave coming toward her crashed down. Behind the wall of water came Shinji, who promptly tripped over the naked Asuka. As Shinji comes to his senses, he finds the scenario peculiarly familiar, though the first time had been in Rei's apartment, and that time he had clothes on. This time was a little different, however. For a moment time seemed to stop as Shinji looked into Asuka's sky blue eyes, expecting to find nothing but pure, burning hatred. The forest had become quiet once more save for the sound of the river. Shinji expected to be dead in a few moments, but Asuka's face didn't seem to betray any feeling of anger. Only an air of confusion surrounded them.  
  
'What's this weird feeling? Why am I not killing him right now? I just don't feel like being angry... he's warm. What am I saying?! But, he's kinda cute when he looks like that.' Another voice permeates Asuka's thoughts, one she felt strangely knowingly of, yet couldn't quite place it, 'you like him, don't you? This would be the perfect chance, and there's absolutely no one around.'  
  
'What are you talking about?! I couldn't like him! Ever! I hate him!'  
  
'If you hated him, why do you still allow him to be where he is? You admitted it yourself, he is cute.'  
  
'You... no, you're wrong!'  
  
'You don't have anything to lose.'  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji wrestles with his own thoughts, along with another's, one he could definitely place, but for once it didn't feel evil.  
  
'Unit one... but how could that be?'  
  
'You love her.'  
  
'Do I?'  
  
'Yes, it is obvious. Do not worry, dear child, nothing bad will happen.'  
  
Slowly Shinji brings his hand to Asuka's cheek.  
  
'He's touching my face! His hand does feel warm...'  
  
'You desire that warmth, don't you?'  
  
'But I don't need anyone!'  
  
'Dearest Asuka, do not fear love. You will not be hurt any longer.'  
  
Asuka is drawn away from her thoughts as Shinji speaks, "Asuka..."  
  
"Shinji... I..."  
  
'Confess it! You have nothing to fear, my child! You shall have me back soon, but first you must confront your feelings, Asuka! You must not run anymore!'  
  
Asuka closes her eyes, then brings her hand to Shinji's face, caressing it gently. The next instance Asuka is kissing Shinji. Several breathless moments pass before the two part, huge blushes forming on their faces, and they slowly come back to reality. Asuka realizes just where Shinji's hand is, an unfortunate development for a still stunned Shinji. Asuka screams as she knocks Shinji off of her and runs to the shore, grabbing her clothes as she runs by. As Shinji comes up from underneath the water, he turns to where Asuka had run to; only to have a stick hit his head, knocking him back under the water.  
  
"Hentai! You were touching my breasts! How dare you! You're going to get it now, Shinji-chan!"  
  
Asuka stops in her tracks as she realizes what she had just called Shinji, stupid, Baka, Shinji. Then the impact of what she had done hits her. All emotion leaves her as she finishes putting her clothes back on, regardless that they would be getting wet.  
  
'At least Rei didn't hit me... but Asuka did kiss me... and why do I still feel that weird voice in my head?'  
  
Shinji begins trying to go upstream to get back to his clothes while Asuka watches him, her face deathly pale.  
  
*** "Shinji and Asuka are missing?!" Misato yells into her phone. It was nine P.M. now, and Section 2 had just reported their disappearance.  
  
"Well, find them! Isn't it your job to keep an eye on them?!," Misato hangs up her phone, "Those two are in so much trouble when they get back!" Misato yells to no one.  
  
***  
  
Gendo sits behind his desk, oblivious that his son and the Second Child had used that very thing to evade all of NERV, as he listens to Section 2's latest report. Behind his hands he frowns.  
  
"We must retrieve them, at any cost. Rei will not be sufficient enough to prevent an Angel attack by herself. I don't care what you have to do, but find them!"  
  
It was rare for Gendo to show any emotion, and his outburst startled his colleague.  
  
'This was unexpected... but Gendo has never been this upset before. Perhaps in these days fair is foul and foul is fair...' Fuyutsuki muses  
  
***  
  
Okay, that's it for #3! Please R&R, and I know how many questions all of you have *hopes*, so I'll try to explain more in the next installment! Some things, however, are the basis of the mystery (though some of you may come to different conclusions), and will not be answered quickly, but will eventually. Thanks! 'Next time- Will Section 2 ever find Asuka and Shinji? How will Asuka and Shinji react to each other once Shinji returns? Did the rustling in the forest mean anything (foreshadowing or symbolism or whatever), or was it just a means to fool you all? Find out next time mit #4, 'A jungle home'.  
  
Shinji: "But why do I have to build it alone?!" 


	4. A Jungle home

To all the reviewers: Domo Arigato Goizaimasu! I would have made this Chapter sooner, but unfortunately the evils of Finals have reared their ugly heads...ah well... Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hououza: Well, if I were to tell you that then no one would read my stuff! Dennisud: That's the point! If it's throwing you for a loop, then it probably is doing the same to everyone else, which means that all of you will keep on reading! I don't want to reveal any of the story, but know that everything will be explained! (or as much explained as Eva can get...) Shinji the good sharer: Why? Why not?! Dark-Titan: I think saying that Shinji has some work to do is an understatement, even with Asuka acting the way she is. Asuka-uk: Well, all of that will be revealed in due time! Thanks again, and on to the story!  
  
Gendo's Desk: A Jungle Home  
  
-three days later-  
  
For the past few days neither Asuka nor Shinji mentioned the 'River incident'. After sleeping on the jungle floor several times, Asuka had finally lost it.  
  
"Shinji-chan..."  
  
"Yes, Asuka?"  
  
"I'm...*yawn*...tired."  
  
"Well...goodnight..."  
  
"You would let me just sleep on the ground?!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
An evil grin spreads across Asuka's face as she unveils her plan  
  
"Well, we're going to need some kind of shelter, obviously."  
  
"But...how would we move it? We still need to find a way out of here..."  
  
"It shouldn't be that heavy... so hop to it!"  
  
"Why do I have to build it?"  
  
Asuka puts on the cutest face she can muster "Oh, Shinji-chan... please?"  
  
Shinji desperately tries not to faulter, but finally hangs his head in defeat and walks to a nearby tree. Asuka, satisfied, relaxes against a tree trunk as she observes Shinji.  
  
"Shinji...I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a drink from the river. Don't let me catch you slacking off now!"  
  
Shinji sighs as he tries to pull off a large leaf from a tree. Asuka takes one last look at Shinji before turning her back and heading the short distance to the river. Upon bending over and taking a sip of some water she had taken in her hands, Asuka begins to feel a familiar presence.  
  
'Why do this to yourself, my child?'  
  
'Who are you?! Stop trying to get inside my mind.'  
  
'Child, you already know who I am, but that is unimportant, for there is little I can do to help you now... (A/N: it really is important, so you'll find out soon enough!) Why do you treat him so? How would you feel if he hated you?'  
  
'That Baka? I could care less...'  
  
'No, if he truly hated you, if he would never allow you near him again?'  
  
'I don't need anyone! I don't care if he hates me!'  
  
'Asuka, you must let go of the past! There is nothing left there for you, only for us sprites is there comfort in it. Please child, allow your mind to dwell on your poor mother no longer!'  
  
Asuka takes a step back from the river, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
'What would you know about my mother?! I didn't need anyone then, and I don't need anyone now! My mother never loved me; she was too wrapped up in her work to notice anything! I won't let anyone hurt me like that again!'  
  
'My child, you know not how it pains me to hear those words... but you have another chance for happiness, Asuka! Do you not think your mama would not be proud to see you happy? Please, for if only your sake, please do not allow yourself to stay cocooned up to the one who loves you. Find comfort in him, not hate. If perhaps I was there for you, dearest one... but that time is long gone, and you must look to your future!'  
  
Asuka slowly crouches to the river, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
'I do love him, and I want to be with him so much...but if I lose him...I don't know what I'd do...'  
  
'Eventually you both shall die, but fearing death is unimportant! Asuka- chan, you mustn't run away from yourself and he any longer.'  
  
Asuka raises her head quickly, the tears beginning to subside, as she comes to a sudden realization, "Mama..." With a smile on her face, Asuka leaves the river back towards the struggling Shinji with a small puddle of water held in her palms. As Shinji struggles with the last leaf for the roof, he notices Asuka's face streaked with dried tears. "Asuka! What's wrong?" Shinji finally manages to place the leaf on top of the 'house'.  
  
"I...brought you some water..."  
  
Shinji is slightly a taken back at first, then begins to feel how dry his throat really is. Asuka smiles and walk next to Shinji, at the same time admiring Shinji's work. Asuka looks to Shinji again and raises her palms to his lips, tilting them upwards to allow the water to flow into his mouth. Shinji, completely stunned, slowly drinks the water from Asuka's soft hands. Upon emptying her hands, Asuka begins to inspect the 'home' of leaves, a bright smile upon her face.  
  
"A...Asuka, were you...crying?"  
  
"You did a great job on this, Shinji. Sorry that I made you do it alone.but I needed some time to think."  
  
"Oh...well it's nearly finished, I'll just need to tie a few more leaves on, but..."  
  
Shinji is interrupted when Asuka suddenly embraces him, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Shinji-chan...I...spoke with my mother..."  
  
"But...how? We're the only ones here...how would she be here? (A/N: Shinji never really finds out what happened to Asuka's mother in the series)"  
  
"Shinji-chan, my mother is dead...she committed suicide when I was very young, four, I think..."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Shinji-chan. I want you to know...that I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you...But I know now...that I was just running away..."  
  
'Where have I heard that before?' "Asuka...-chan...Thank you, but..."  
  
"*yawn* oh...sorry, Shinji...I'm just tired...I guess *yawn*. Can I go to sleep inside there now?" Asuka says as she points to the crudely made house.  
  
"Hold on for just a sec."  
  
Shinji undoes Asuka's grip and runs off into the forest, leaving Asuka to contemplate several events as of late.  
  
'Why didn't I say that I loved him? I do...so why didn't I tell him? And how was I able to talk with mama? She was right, though...he's warm...'  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji is searching through the forest for various foliage, a huge smile on his face.  
  
'I can't believe it! Maybe getting stuck down here wasn't so bad!'  
  
As Shinji comes close to the small clearing he had built the house, he notices a beautiful red flower swaying gently I the wind. He smiles brightly as he picks the flower. As Shinji comes into the small clearing, he notices that Asuka is no longer standing out there. He peeks into the house and notices Asuka lying on the ground, sleeping. Shinji chuckles as he shifts the pile of leaves underneath his shoulder. Bending over, Shinji places the red flower behind Asuka's ear. She shifts slightly, but does nothing more. Afterwards, Shinji lays the leaves out next to Asuka to form a bed and pillow. They wouldn't need a blanket; it never got cold. Finally, with some effort, Shinji picks up Asuka's prone form and lays her on the bed of leaves. Tired, worn out, and amazed at the day's turn of events, Shinji lies next to Asuka and soon drifts into sleep.  
  
***  
  
-Misato's apartment-  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Misato screams. Standing at her door was Rei Ayanami, her book bag held in front of her.  
  
"They are orders straight from the commander."  
  
"I know that.but what about Asuka and Shinji?! Is he just giving them up for dead?!"  
  
"I do not know, and I do not believe that it is your job to figure out what the commander is thinking. Now, could you move from the door?"  
  
Upset, both at Gendo and Rei, Misato storms into the kitchen. Seconds later the sound of released carbonation can be heard. Without a word, Rei steps inside the apartment, closing the door behind her, and walks to Shinji's room, where she unpacks her miniscule amount of personal items.  
  
***  
  
Okay, okay, I'm sure you're all thinking 'What the hell?! The last chapter was way better than this!' I'm sorry, but this is what you're gonna get! Things should be much more interesting in the next chapter, so I guess it's time for the standard 'Next Episode' thing! 'How will Asuka react to Shinji? Was her silent confession enough to prevent her from ripping Shinji's head off for sleeping next to her? Why wasn't Gendo in the last chapter? Why is Rei moving in with Misato, and more importantly, who's going to cook and clean?! Find out next time with # fuemf, 'Girls of Blue and Red' See ya then! 


	5. Girls of Blue and Red pt I

Thanks again to you reviewers! You all are the reason I keep on doing this, since otherwise I would've given up a long time ago.anyway, here's the story! Oh, and thanks to Vibious, since without his constant nagging and whining I never would've done these chapters the way I have, cheers, old chap!  
  
Gendo's Desk: Girls of Blue and Red pt. I  
  
Throughout the 'night', Shinji had drifted in and out of consciousness, spending most of his time slumbering. This moment was not special. For a fleeting moment in the realm of the living, Shinji felt something warm next to him, the warmth heating his chest and arms. Almost involuntarily, and certainly not rationally, Shinji reaches for the warmth and embraces it, a large smile on his face, before falling back into sleep. At the same time, Asuka was beginning to wake. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, Asuka smiles and closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying being so close to Shinji. Never before would she even think of doing so, and yet now she was oddly happy. Moments then became minutes when Asuka finally came to full consciousness.  
  
"Shinji-chan." Asuka whispers into Shinji's ear. He promptly shifts, mumbling something, before settling back down, an even larger grin plastered over his face. Deciding to have fun with him, Asuka enacts her quickly made plan. Slowly, as not to wake him yet, Asuka slides herself atop Shinji and presses her lips to his. For several moments Shinji does not respond, several moments later he begins to return the kiss, much to Asuka's surprise. Finally, Shinji comes into consciousness and realizes just what was happening, much to Asuka's enjoyment. Shinji scrambles out from underneath Asuka, praying to every deity he knew, in an attempt to save his life.  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka!" The words that had always come out of his mouth. Asuka finally had enough of it.  
  
"Baka! I try to do something nice and all you can do is say 'sorry'?! I can't believe you! That's all you ever do is apologize. Will you just stop doing that all the time?!"  
  
Shinji looks to the ground, ashamed, "I'm."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Alright.but then why'd you do what you just did?" the question had been at the forefront of Shinji's mind ever since he had come into consciousness.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You should be happy for your good fortune! Rrr, you're so hopeless!" Asuka stomps out the small opening that served as a door, leaving a supremely confused Shinji sitting in the crudely made house. After a few moments Shinji realizes how hungry he really was. Deciding that he'd rather not try to face Asuka, Shinji returns to the river. Strangely the river is abundant with life; Shinji had discovered that during his first trip to the river. As he crouched next to the riverbed searching for a fish to catch, Shinji caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. Standing up, Shinji surveyed the forest again, and again he caught movement, as well as what he thought was a reflection of blue. Puzzled, Shinji again took to searching for a fish. Again, Shinji saw something moving in the forest. Looking up, the last thing Shinji saw before being knocked unconscious and screaming was a pile of blue hair.  
  
*** -Katsuragi residence-  
  
"So, Rei, why'd you take Shinji's room? I still can't believe that Ikari moved you here, has he just given up on Shinji and Asuka?!"  
  
"I do not know why he moved me here, Major, and I do not think it matters which room I choose."  
  
"You don't make for a very fun housemate, you know."  
  
"Yes, I realize that."  
  
Defeated, Misato goes into the kitchen and opens another beer, drinking it all down in one gulp.  
  
***  
  
-Gendo's office-  
  
"But why move Rei in with Katsuragi? She's been fine on her own for quite some while now."  
  
"When the Third returns she will be able to keep him from interfering with the scenario."  
  
"How can you be sure that he'll return? He may be dead."  
  
"He returned to me the last time, and he will return again."  
  
***  
  
-Near the river-  
  
Asuka had heard Shinji's unmistakable scream. She was about to ignore it, but the strange silence that overtook the forest made her reconsider. Making her way back to the river, Asuka had an odd feeling of someone watching her. Upon reaching the riverbed where Shinji had been, Asuka noticed several footprints in the sand by the riverbed around where Shinji had been standing. Getting very worried, Asuka ran to where Shinji had been in hopes of figuring out if Shinji was just playing a joke on her. Asuka would wish that it was only that. Hearing footsteps behind her, Asuka spins on her heels to look behind her.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Then Asuka knew only blackness as she was knocked unconscious.  
  
***  
  
When Shinji awoke, he found himself sitting in a chair with some weight pressing on his head. Using his hands, Shinji soon discovered that it was some kind of hat made of leaves. Looking around, Shinji found the chair to be on the top of a slope, the bottom looked to be littered with small hut looking buildings. Confused, Shinji did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
For several moments the forest was deathly silent. Suddenly dozens of young, blue haired, naked, teenage girls come running out from various places in and around the forest towards Shinji. They gathered on a small plain underneath the chair on the slope and began happily talking with one another in Japanese very quickly. The scene oddly reminded Shinji of his school during lunch, except that no one in his school was naked. Shinji, looking over the crowd of blue haired girls, then noticed four more girls, though it was apparent they were much more muscular than the others, were walking towards the slope with some sort of box carried on their shoulders. Turning his attention back to the group of girls, Shinji then realized something strange. Though they all bared the same startling similarity to Rei, as well as to each other, none of them was exactly alike. One had slightly lighter hair; another seemed a bit too tall. Still the differences became slowly apparent and Shinji saw a few that almost made his stomach churn. Several seemed to have underdeveloped arms; others had body parts arranged in strange places. One seemed to have a lazy eye, this especially creeped Shinji out, because while the girl was talking to another, that eye seemed to be staring right at him. One of the girls noticed that the four others carrying the box were approaching, carrying whatever it was up the slope straight through their path. The next scene reminded Shinji of what he had learned of ancient Japanese custom during the Feudal era. The girls suddenly parted and lined up in two columns facing each other, leaving a wide path down the center of the slope. All became quiet as the four ascended the hill. Shinji began to grow nervous as the four neared. He soon found himself struggling to escape from the chair, but for some reason he could never fully stand. He then became startlingly aware of his lack of clothing. Before Shinji even had the chance to be embarrassed, the four girls had deposited their load in front of Shinji. Shinji looks questioningly at the box when one of the four undoes a latch on the top. She begins to open what Shinji now recognizes as a lid when it suddenly bursts open, revealing a naked, and enraged, Asuka Langley Soryu.  
  
"Hentai!!"  
  
Ignoring the throng of naked Rei look-alikes, Asuka reaches across the gap and smacks Shinji square on the cheek. A gasp can be heard following the sound of flesh contacting flesh as the dozens of girls watch in horror at Asuka's action. The four that had carried Asuka then take hold of her, one grabbing each limb, and dragging her before Shinji. One of the girls from the group then comes forward. Shinji comes back to his senses enough to realize that this one looked almost identical to Rei; if Shinji didn't know better he'd swear that she was her twin. She then began to speak to Shinji in clear Japanese.  
  
"This girl has harmed you. Tell us what her punishment shall be, and we shall make it so."  
  
Shinji looked strangely at the girl, then back at the struggling Asuka. Asuka, upon hearing this, looks to Shinji no longer with anger in her eyes, but with a desperate plea of help.  
  
"Just...let her go."  
  
"But...she has harmed you! She must be punished!"  
  
Murmuring can be heard coming from the group of girls after the statement.  
  
"Please let her go..."  
  
"Ikari-kun! It is unacceptable!"  
  
Next time! Pt. II of Girls of Blue and Red! Read on, my faithful readers, and I shall lead ye unto Israel. or not. 


	6. Girls of Blue and Red pt II

Okay, firstly, congratulations Hououza! You hit the nail on the head. I was toying with the idea of them calling him 'Ikari-sama' but in this chapter, and maybe the next, I think it'll clear up why the lead 'Rei' (notice that none of the others ever address him) called him 'Ikari-kun'. Anyway, on with the chapter (oh, and for future reference for disclaimer, look for the first four chapters, okay? They've got 'em, so it carries over.)  
  
Gendo's Desk: Girls of Blue and Red pt. II  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Shinji's outburst silenced the entire crowd as they all looked at Shinji. Even Asuka stopped her struggling against the four and stared at Shinji. What seems like minutes pass in silence until the four drop Asuka none to gently to the ground. Sighing, Shinji sits back onto the chair to try and figure out what to do next. The Rei look-alikes made the decision for Shinji. As Asuka was recovering from being dropped, she was once more picked up, this time by the entire crowd, and began to be carried off back down the slope. Afraid for Asuka, Shinji ran after them. Not looking at the ground, Shinji's foot catches a rock and causes him to begin tumbling. By the time the world stopped spinning for Shinji, the group of blue haired girls were nowhere to be found. Walking around what seemed to be a village, Shinji soon found where the girls had disrobed him; some of his clothes were still intact, but just barely. Nearby was Asuka's clothes as well, but they didn't seem to have fared much better than his own. Still fearing for Asuka, Shinji quickly pulled on some clothes to cover himself, grabbed some of Asuka's clothes, and began searching again. Hearing something strange, Shinji turned towards the direction of the noise and ran. Soon he found himself behind the group of girls, all of whom had their attention focused away from Shinji. As he began pushing through the group, he found that none of them would allow themselves to be touched by him. Finally making his way to the front of the group he found Asuka still held by the four.  
  
"If she is to live, and be worthy, then she must pass the test! Otherwise she will die."  
  
"No! Please don't!"  
  
"Begin the trial!"  
  
The four then turned Asuka around to face the same direction as the others. In front of them flowed what seemed like a river of pure molten rock. There were several rocks placed throughout the expanse, and it was evident that Asuka would have to jump on these to make it across. On some places it looked almost like there were arms hanging onto the rocks, obviously from the failures. Asuka, though she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life, wasn't about to pass up a chance to show off how much better she was than Rei, or at least a bunch of girls that looked like her. The four holding Asuka let her down and formed a barrier between her and the rest, leaving her only option to be the river of lava. Setting her eyes on the path, Asuka takes the first leap. Shinji, not wishing to watch, closes his eyes and puts his hands over his ears. As Asuka lands perfectly on the first stone, she places her hands on her hips triumphantly.  
  
"Ha! That wasn't so hard!"  
  
Shinji looks up to see Asuka before turning a beat red, suddenly remembering just how naked she was. The look she gave Shinji could have turned the river she was standing over into ice.  
  
"Hentai! You'd better not be getting any ideas by watching me!"  
  
"Sorry, Asuka! I didn't mean to!"  
  
All of the girls in the group watched with exchange of words with mute horror. How could she be so hateful to him? He was the son of the creator, after all. And from what they knew, though this would be their first time ever actually seeing him with their own eyes, he was nothing like the cold person the creator was. They all cared deeply for Shinji for reasons they were just beginning to feel, and this girl was angered that he would look upon her! Doing her best to ignore Shinji's eyes upon her, though she was somewhat proud that he would ignore the entire crowd of naked girls just to look upon her, she took another leap for the next rock. She was now roughly halfway across the river of death. Noticing a charred arm hanging onto the rock ahead of her, Asuka gulped, she didn't want to end up like that. Had Shinji not been so focused on hoping for Asuka to live, he may have noticed the anger and resentment the head 'Rei' was showing for the attention Shinji was giving to Asuka.  
  
'I shall just need to prove myself better than Soryu, then he will be mine! He is the creator's son, so it is obvious that we should be joined! Soryu doesn't stand a chance.'  
  
With that the head 'Rei's demeanor changed as an evil grin formed on her face. Asuka crouched and leaped again, this time she didn't land perfectly, however, and was beginning to slip.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji tried to run to her, but he was held back by 'Rei'. Finally regaining her balance, Asuka swung herself forward and got her footing, in the process knocking the charred arm into the river, causing a plume of smoke to exit from the newly burnt flesh.  
  
'Okay, only one more. This'll be easy!'  
  
'Rei', noticing Shinji's relief, begins to grow agitated that Asuka is actually making her way across the river. She was not to be defeated so easily, however. She would find what Soryu could not do, and then she would prove herself. Asuka readied herself for the last jump, it was the farthest of them all, but the vast green expanse on the end of the river was beckoning her. Shinji turned his head, too afraid of the possible outcome to watch. 'Rei' watched with malice intent, hoping for the red-head to slip into the river of magma. Asuka, closing her eyes, made the last leap, hoping to not be fried to a crisp. Upon feeling the cool, damp ground below her, Asuka opens her eyes and turns. Her momentum had not quite left her, however, and she ended up twisting her ankle. Feeling the pain of hyper- extended ligaments, and perhaps a few broken ones, Asuka lets out a slight scream and her hands instantly go to her foot to steady it. Shinji, hearing Asuka, looks up to see her huddled on the ground. Shinji then notices the four girls from before making their way across a small bridge further down the river of lava. Upon reaching Asuka, they grab her none to gently, completely ignoring her injury, and carry her back across the bridge.  
  
"She...has passed." 'Rei' says softly. Then, louder, "Quickly, take them back to the village." 'Rei' then whispers something to another girl as she motions toward Shinji. The other girl, one who looked quite young to be around these many older girls, nodded and ran off in the direction of the village.  
  
Shinji, trying to get to Asuka, is once more prevented by 'Rei', who takes hold of his arm in the crook of her own.  
  
"You must be tired, Ikari-kun. Please, come this way so that you may rest."  
  
"But...Asuka..."  
  
"She will be fine. Now come, please?"  
  
Shinji, never being one to fight valiantly, sighs and allows 'Rei' to take him back to the village. About half the distance to the village, Shinji then remembered that everyone around him, aside from himself, was naked. Looking at the girl latched onto his arm, Shinji quickly turns away, his face growing red. Taking notice of this, 'Rei' clings closer to him, making sure he will feel her.  
  
'Yet another way I am better than Soryu. He will notice this, and never even think of her again.'  
  
A grin rises to 'Rei's features as she rests her head against Shinji's shoulder. Shinji, though thoroughly embarrassed, was more worried that Asuka would see this. He didn't want to face her wrath, especially with how close the two had become. Finally they reach the village and 'Rei' takes Shinji away from the group to a small hut set off from the rest. Growing concern for Asuka, Shinji finally speaks up.  
  
"Um.what about Asuka? Can't I see her?"  
  
"She will be fine," 'Rei' said with some anger, "But you seem exhausted, and you should rest now."  
  
Upon entering the small hut, Shinji realizes that it's arranged almost exactly like a traditional Japanese home.  
  
"Please, come and lay down. I...will bring you something to drink! Please, make yourself comfortable."  
  
Seeing no escape, Shinji sighs and lies down on his back. Slowly his mind wanders back to Asuka.  
  
'I hope she's alright...she seemed to have hurt herself pretty bad...'  
  
Before Shinji could continue his thoughts, 'Rei' returned holding a crudely made cup in her hands. Handing the cup to Shinji, he quickly drinks it down, completely missing the slight taste of alcohol present in lieu of quenching his thirst.  
  
"How long have you been here? You could not have come by normal means, otherwise we would have found you earlier."  
  
Finishing the cup, Shinji begins to recount the journey. 'Rei' seemed quite intrigued, though she frowned frequently when Shinji would mention Asuka. Sliding across the floor, 'Rei' slowly begins massaging Shinji's shoulders.  
  
"You've been though so much..." 'Rei' pauses to softly nibble Shinji's ear, "But now you're here, everything will be fine..."  
  
'Rei' slowly begins kissing her way to Shinji's mouth, wrapping her arms around him at the same time. As her lips finally connect with Shinji's, she begins to push him down to the floor. At first the effects of the drink made Shinji nearly oblivious to anything aside from the sensations. Upon feeling her lips covering his, Shinji became startlingly aware of what was occurring. Pushing her off of him, Shinji breaks the contact of their lips.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Shinji asks, trying not to allow his body to do what it wanted to do.  
  
"Well that's silly... I'm Rei, Ayanami Rei" she says before kissing Shinji again. Terrified and confused, Shinji pushes her away again and stands.  
  
"You...you can't be Ayanami"  
  
"But I am, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Then...what do you want with me?"  
  
Rei approaches Shinji again and wraps her arms around him, but not before placing his open hand upon her breast.  
  
"You remember this, don't you Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Ayanami...this can't be you..."  
  
"It is, my Shinji-chan." Rei takes mild amusement in Shinji's reaction to his new suffix.  
  
"No...I love Asuka..."  
  
Rei kisses Shinji again, this time kneading Shinji's neck with her hand.  
  
"I can offer you much more than she ever will..."  
  
"Please don't do this Ayanami..."  
  
"Would she let you do this to her? She does not love you, the way she always hurts you. I will never hurt you...and I will provide all you need, here, with me..."  
  
"Ayanami... perhaps you are right... Asuka rarely does show kindness..."  
  
"I will show you nothing but that."  
  
Inside Shinji's mind, a war raged.  
  
'I always did like Rei, and now here she is, and she wants to be with me...and she is naked...'  
  
'But I love Asuka! Even if she isn't always the nicest, she still shows how much she likes me sometimes. This morning she even kissed me!'  
  
'And what did she do after that? She yelled at me, belittled me again.'  
  
'She just doesn't know any other way to show how much she loves me'  
  
'Asuka doesn't love me, she's probably just using me for another one of her sick jokes'  
  
'No...she wouldn't...'  
  
'She would'  
  
'But what about Misato? And Touji? And Kensuke? Asuka and I have to get out of here'  
  
'But if we make it back, father will probably get rid of me again. Besides, Rei would take me out of here, she got in here, after all.'  
  
Shinji was once more startled from his thoughts as he felt Rei's hands slowly begin to undo his pants.  
  
***  
  
Asuka was thrown none too gently into a small hut, her foot once more screaming out in pain. Lying on the floor, Asuka tries to figure out just what she had done wrong for such punishment. She lies there for what seemed like hours. Slowly her eyes began to close from exhaustion when a scream instantly energized her.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
For several moments she lies in silence before her anger got the best of her.  
  
'That bastard! I give my heart to him, and now he's off screwing Rei! When I get my hands on him he won't live to see another day!'  
  
Standing on her feet, her anger numbing the pain on her ankle, she storms out of the hut towards where she saw Shinji taken. Looking at the hut, her anger increases double fold when she sees Shinji stumble back out of the hut without wearing pants.  
  
"Baka!!"  
  
"Asuka? Asuka, help me, she's crazy!"  
  
Rei slowly crawls out of the hut, still intent on Shinji.  
  
"Shinji...we're not finished yet..."  
  
Beyond angry, Asuka breaks off a large stick from a nearby tree and throws it at Rei. The stick, hitting Rei on the head, knocks the young blue haired girl back into the hut. Shinji, not wasting any time, runs down to Asuka, several integral pieces of Asuka's clothing held in his hands. Upon reaching Asuka, the two Eva pilots notice the other 'Rei's beginning to exit their huts, none of them looking pleased. Asuka's ankle decided at this moment to give out; Shinji just narrowly caught her before she hit the ground. Seeing no other escape route from the Rei mob forming, Shinji runs into the forest while carrying Asuka, not knowing if they had just signed their own death warrant or not.  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter! Things won't be getting this bad (i.e. Rei's strange exchange with Shinji) in the future, though there's a little reminiscence of it in the next chapter. Thanks to all you reviewers! It would have made it interesting to sacrifice Asuka to 'Shinji-sama', but she's my fav, and it's way to much fun to write her in the story, so no killing, but I didn't let her get out for free! I'm happy that you're all guessing about this tribe of Reis, which means you all will keep on reading! Everyone should find out more about why and how the Reis are there later, but that'll be towards the end of this story, so it should keep you all guessing!! Hahahaha... ah... okay, review, cause I love these reviews so very much, and it makes me write faster, so review!! Here's the standard 'next episode' thing!  
  
Next time, will Shinji and Asuka escape from the tribe of Reis? Will Asuka murder Shinji for touching her while she's naked? How can Rei be at two places at once? How the hell did a river of lava enter into this story? Will the stupid religious symbolism return to the story? Find out next time with # seben, 'On the Run'. 


	7. On the Run

Gendo's Desk: On the Run  
  
Okay, since Hououza wanted to know what everyone else was doing, and I'm sure all of the rest of you want to know too, I'll make a short section here to list the things our other NERV employees are doing, as well as some non/ex-NERV guys.  
  
*/* Misato: Drink, go to NERV, yell at people for not finding Shinji and Asuka, go home, drink, try to cook, try to hold a conversation with Rei, drink, sleep, repeat.  
  
Rei: Make small breakfast while Misato drinks, eat, go to school, stare out window, go home, do homework, slip 'real' food in for her dinner, disengaged Misato from a conversation, sleep, repeat.  
  
Gendo: Wake up, eat, sit at giant desk, be upset that his scenario isn't quite working, go home, eat, sleep, repeat.  
  
Ritsuko: Eat breakfast, feed cats, run tests on.stuff, be upset that Shinji and Asuka aren't there to do sync tests and 'protect the world', go home, feed cats, eat dinner, sleep, repeat.  
  
Touji: Eat, go to school, fail again to tell Hikari that he likes her, stare at her, wonder how Shinji managed to get Asuka out of commission for so long, and where he went, stare at Hikari some more, go to the Hospital to visit his sister, go home, talk with Kensuke about Shinji and Asuka, eat dinner, sleep, repeat.  
  
Maya: Wake up, eat breakfast, go to NERV, steal glances at Ritsuko while not worrying about Shinji and Asuka, go home, worry more about Shinji and Asuka, eat dinner, worry, sleep, repeat.  
  
Hikari: Wake up, make breakfast, eat, make special lunch for Touji, go to school, enable class rep mode, disable class rep mode, eat lunch, wonder why Asuka and Shinji have been gone, enable class rep mode, disable class rep mode, go home, wonder why she likes Touji, do homework and class rep stuff, eat dinner, sleep, repeat.  
  
***  
  
As Shinji ran though the jungle, Asuka's pain, anger, exhaustion, and the almost rocking motion she felt in Shinji's arms caused her to slowly fall asleep. Still, the entire forest was alive with the shouts of the girls. Shinji was amazed at how fast he was running, and was certain that he would lose them in the forest when the trees ended and he found himself in the middle of a large clearing. With growing concern, Shinji begins franticly searching for another method of escape. Seeing no other, Shinji slings Asuka over his shoulder and climbs a nearby tree. The yells of the group slowly grow in volume until many girls slow from their dash and come to a stop in the center of the clearing. Shinji notices an enraged Rei standing in the center of the group. After several more minutes, Rei becomes frustrated and orders the group back the way they had come. She remains looking around the trees before giving up and returning as well. Shinji would barely move for several more hours.  
  
***  
  
-Terminal Dogma-  
  
"Rather restless, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yes.Any reasons, Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"No sir, we can't seem to figure out why they're doing this."  
  
"I hope that changes, Dr. Akagi."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***  
  
-Katsuragi Residence-  
  
"What's wrong Rei? You don't look too...happy...are you getting sick?"  
  
"I...will be fine, Major Katsuragi. If I may, I would like to go to my room now."  
  
"Yea, yea."  
  
Rei, after closing the door to her new room, lies down on her borrowed bed and tries to figure out why this strange sensation was occurring.  
  
*/*  
  
-tree near the clearing; 4hrs after arrival-  
  
Shinji had finally fallen asleep an hour or so ago, Asuka still cradled in his arms. Upon awakening, Shinji remembers Asuka's clothes.  
  
'I'd better get some clothes on her, she'll be really mad if she saw me doing this...But I've never put clothes on another person...and she feels so nice...no, I'm not a Hentai!'  
  
Shinji didn't even notice Asuka's hand wrapping his around her breast until he hears her sigh in contentment. As Shinji's 'impending doom' alarms were wailing, he tries to take his hand away. Asuka, feeling this, frowns slightly  
  
"No...Shinji..."  
  
It was painfully obvious that she was asleep. She then promptly presses Shinji's hand back down as her frown changes into a smile.  
  
'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.but she's so soft and warm...No! I've got to figure something out before she wakes up!'  
  
Again he tries to pull his hand free, but his attempts only seem to make Asuka think that he just wanted to play; she was seemingly glad to oblige. While keeping Shinji's hand in place with one hand, she begins undoing Shinji's shirt. Shinji begins to scramble backwards, but Asuka merely smiles and moves with him. Without realizing it, Shinji soon finds himself at the end of the branch. Asuka finally pushes Shinji's shirt off and by jumping against him she pushes the branch past its limits and it breaks. The two fall to the ground and Asuka begins to awaken.  
  
'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead'  
  
"Oh my foot.Shinji, what are you doing?"  
  
"Um." Shinji removes his hand and grabs her clothes, "I was going to give you these!"  
  
"Baka!" Asuka grabs her clothes and skips on one foot behind the tree, "Don't let me catch you looking! You've already seen way too much!"  
  
Shinji begins to remember that just moments ago she had been lying in his arms, and otherwise she probably would have been killed. Sighing in defeat, Shinji leans his back against the tree and begins trying to plan their next course of action.  
  
"Nnn...Shinji..."  
  
"Yes, Asuka-chan?"  
  
"I...need your help..."  
  
'Really?!' "Um, yea, what's the problem?"  
  
"Come around here..."  
  
Slowly Shinji walks around the tree and finds Asuka in a state of strange sorts. She was sitting on the ground with her shirt on, but her panties and skirt were lying at her feet.  
  
"Baka Hentai! Quit staring!"  
  
"I'm sorry...you're just so..."  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
"You...really think so?"  
  
Shinji looks at the ground shyly, a blush reddening his face.  
  
"Well...thanks..."  
  
"What...did you need help with?"  
  
Asuka's countenance quickly changes, her features hardening, "I...can't put these on...it's my foot..."  
  
"We'll have to put a splint on that..."  
  
"Well...I need your help to get these on..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Slowly Shinji walks to Asuka and tries to figure out how he's going to help her.  
  
"You try to feel me up, and I'll kill you!"  
  
Shinji gulped, he didn't want to die. Slowly Shinji reached for Asuka's underwear, making absolutely sure with every movement that his next wouldn't cause him certain death. After carefully placing Asuka's hurt foot through the opening, Shinji sighed.  
  
"Asuka...you think you can take it from here?" Shinji was still frightened for his life.  
  
"Of course, Baka Hentai!" Asuka said as she quickly pulled her panties on. Shinji then aided her foot again through her shorts and she pulled those up as well.  
  
"So...um...what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious all those Reis hate us now...I think we need to find the river again, we need a fresh source of water."  
  
"And I need to set up a splint for your ankle, it doesn't look too bad.but now we'll have to be more careful, I...didn't grab the shoes..."  
  
"Anta Baka!! You had all that time, and you didn't grab shoes?!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Well, get working on that splint. We won't get very far if I can't walk!"  
  
"Uh...sure thing..."  
  
Shinji, as swiftly as his feet could propel him, for he wished not to invoke the wrath of Asuka, began searching for a suitable piece of wood to use. As vines were abundant, he didn't need to worry about wrapping shortage. As Shinji searched, Asuka lied back against the tree, her mind attempting to figure out a question foremost on her mind. Why was she so mad at Shinji when she saw him like that? Was she jealous?  
  
'That Baka... he waits till I'm injured, then goes off to screw wondergirl!'  
  
'But he said that he wasn't, and if he was, why would he run away from them? He is going out of his way to help fix my stupid ankle... and I do really like him...'  
  
'No! I can't be jealous of wondergirl! But... if he does like her more than me.no!'  
  
'I'd be crushed! He can't like her more! We...we've kissed...so many times... he...he can't just leave me like that! I love him too much to let him do that...'  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
'He...just can't...'  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
"What, Shinji-chan?!"  
  
"I...just was going to start working on the splint..."  
  
Asuka, realizing that he had been standing there for a while, instantly blushes. Shinji, ignoring Asuka's blush, moves to her injured foot, which she extends for him to work on. Taking great care not to move the joint, Shinji begins to wrap the two branches around Asuka's calf. Upon finishing, Shinji stands and extends his hand out.  
  
"Want some help up?"  
  
"Yea right! I may have a screwed up foot, Shinji-chan, but the great Asuka Langley Soryu can at least get up on her own!"  
  
As if to prove her point, Asuka pushes herself up with one leg, then tries to apply some pressure to her injured foot, to keep her balance. As her bare foot comes into contact with the damp floor of the jungle, a sharp sting of pain shoots through her leg. Losing her balance, she begins to fall back towards the earth. Expecting to feel the pain of her landing, Asuka's surprised as Shinji catches her, his own body taking the force of the fall as she falls on top of him.  
  
"Shinji.why did you."  
  
"Couldn't let you get hurt again," Shinji says as he smiles through the pain in his arm.  
  
"Oh, are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Asuka surprises even herself with her sudden show of caring.  
  
"I'm fine.but please be more careful. You're hurt pretty badly, and it won't heal if you keep on walking on it."  
  
"Okay, Shinji-chan..."  
  
'He does so much for me...he even caught me just now...and look at how cute he is when he's like that...'  
  
Asuka, acting on impulse, quickly wraps her arms around the still pinned Shinji, her face rubbing against his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Shinji-chan...For everything..."  
  
Shinji, smiling and happy that Asuka actually thanked him for once, wraps his arms around her frame, his mouth emitting a contented sigh.  
  
"Shinji-chan..."  
  
"Yes, Asuka-chan?"  
  
"Do you mind if we stay like this for a while? I mean...I don't want to put too much pressure on my foot, you know..."  
  
Shinji, smiling, nods, "I know, Asuka-chan. You can stay like this as long as you want..."  
  
"Shinji-chan... do you think we're going to get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know, Asuka-chan."  
  
"We could stay down here; we wouldn't have to worry about anything we used to. There'd be no Eva...no Angels...and we wouldn't have to eat Misato's cooking..."  
  
"Asuka-chan...We can't just run away...I don't like piloting Eva...and I really don't like Misato's cooking...but if we don't go back..."  
  
"Yea...I really doubt wondergirl could take on an Angel..."  
  
"Asuka-chan, Eva was you life...besides, what would the world do without their best Eva pilot?" Shinji asks with a smile.  
  
"You're right, Shinji-chan..." Asuka responds as she tightens her embrace.  
  
"Asuka-chan...I think we'd better get moving...they may come back here...and I don't want then to hurt you again..."  
  
As Shinji starts his next thought, Asuka stretches herself up and promptly plants her lips over his. Shinji, startled, tenses up as Asuka kisses him. For a moment the forest is completely quiet, Shinji is almost sure he can even hear the river flowing softly in the background. Slowly Shinji begins to relax into the kiss, his arms tightening around Asuka. Finally the two break both surprised that the other allowed it to continue so long.  
  
"Shinji-chan... did you hear the river? We should go there... I mean...we will need some fresh water...and...food..."  
  
"You're right, As."  
  
In the middle of Shinji's word, however, Asuka cuts him off as she kisses him again, this time forcing the young lad to the ground.  
  
"A-Asuka-chan...we need to get moving..."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun Shinji-chan!"  
  
"Gom"  
  
"You finish that and you'll really be sorry!"  
  
"Okay...but I don't want to get caught... we don't know what those...girls may do to us."  
  
Asuka, decided that Shinji did have a point, sighs and hugs Shinji tightly one last time before she attempts to stand again. Shinji, standing after Asuka removed herself from him, takes her arm to steady her.  
  
"Don't try to go too fast, okay?"  
  
"Baka, I'll do whatever I want!"  
  
"Asuka-chan..." Shinji says with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh alright... well, what're you waiting for? If we're going to make it out of here alive we'd better get going!"  
  
'Wasn't she the one that didn't want to leave?' "I think I heard the river over that way..."  
  
"Then let's go already!"  
  
'She's back to her old self again...'  
  
Finally Shinji begins helping Asuka move forward. After a few near falls, and several knocks to Shinji's head from Asuka's fist, they finally got the rhythm down, and began their Exodus to the river. Unknown to the two, a pair of blood red eyes still remained on them, as it had been for their entire entrapment.  
  
Okay, crappy ending for the chapter, and I'm real sorry for the wait, but you know how things are...anyway, please tell me how much you hated this chapter! In the next chapters I'm planning on turning down the romance and WAFF between Asuka and Shinji, unless of course I get some reviews telling me not to! Okay, next time: Whose eyes are watching Asuka and Shinji? Will Asuka's ankle ever heal? Will Asuka and Shinji ever get out, or will they be re-captured by Rei? Find out next time, with # acht, 'Red on the River'. 


	8. Red on the River Angel Attack

Alright, first, thanks to all you reviewers! Thanks to you, I'll keep the WAFF between Shinji and Asuka at least at the same level it was at before, though it may increase. Not that any of you would mind, right? Extra thanks go out to Hououza, you always are my first reviewer, and you give me so many good questions! For all of you, yes, things are getting quite strange, and they'll get stranger still, but all questions will be resolved, hopefully, by this story's end! Now, onward into the fog!  
  
Gendo's Desk: Red on the River/ Angel Attack Pt. I  
  
"Blue pattern detected! It's an Angel!"  
  
"Launch Unit 00"  
  
"Can she do it alone, sir?"  
  
"We have no other choice."  
  
***  
  
-Inside Unit 00-  
  
\\Rei, you will defeat the Angel.//  
  
"Commander, will I have backup?"  
  
\\...No//  
  
"...Understood."  
  
***  
  
As Unit 00 launches into the Geofront, Zeruel, the fourteenth Angel, descends into the stronghold. Unit 00, its arm still missing from its previous encounter, grabs hold of a machine gun and opens fire upon the descending Angel. Not wasting time, Unit 00 switches out to a rocket launcher once it depletes its machine gun. Zeruel, unfazed by the onslaught, finally reaches the floor of the Geofront where it unfolds its arms. As Unit 00 reaches for its progressive knife, Zeruel launches an arm and neatly shears off Unit 00's only remaining arm at the shoulder. Almost an instant later, Zeruel launches its other arm into Unit 00's chest. Retracting its first arm launched, Zeruel then shears Unit 00's head from its body. Now disregarding the beaten Eva, the Angel continues its quest towards Terminal Dogma.  
  
***  
  
-Break in the forest before the River-  
  
"Just a little bit more, Shinji-chan."  
  
"Alright, Asuka-chan, but can we rest a bit there before we leave?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just kinda tiring to help you..."  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm fat?!"  
  
"No, I'm just a little tired..."  
  
"Baka Shinji-chan... fine, we'll wait a bit."  
  
Shinji, happy to finally have a moment of rest, helps Asuka to the riverbed, where Shinji, without thinking, begins taking his clothes off to swim in the cool water.  
  
"Baka Hentai!! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Huh?" Shinji says as he stops pulling his shirt off.  
  
"I'm sitting right here!"  
  
Embarrassed, Shinji quickly straightens his shirt out and looks to the ground.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
Minutes pass in silence between the two before Asuka breaks it.  
  
"Shinji-chan... can you get me some water? I'm really thirsty..."  
  
"Um...sure, Asuka-chan..."  
  
Shinji stands and slowly walks down to the water's edge, careful not to injure his bare feet. Cupping some water in between his hands, Shinji walks back to Asuka and slowly brings his hands to her lips. Just as Asuka begins sipping the water, a large explosion shakes the forest, causing Shinji to spill the water and fall atop Asuka. Near where Shinji had been standing, a huge overhead light came crashing down. Looking at the high ceiling, Asuka sees a huge hole ripped in it, daylight filtering through it.  
  
***  
  
-Terminal Dogma-  
  
"Did...it work?"  
  
"For the moment"  
  
"We use every N2 mine in the world and it just barely stops it..."  
  
"Unless we find Shinji and Asuka soon..."  
  
"The world shall be destroyed."  
  
***  
  
-Back with Shinji and Asuka-  
  
"A-Asuka-chan?"  
  
"That's it Shinji-chan, we're not following your plans anymore! We almost got killed! We're getting out of here now!"  
  
"H-hai, Asuka-chan..."  
  
Slowly Shinji stands and lifts Asuka to her feet. Turning to walk upstream, the duo wonder exactly what is happening outside.  
  
***  
  
-Several hours later-  
  
Asuka and Shinji had gone a fair distance upstream since Asuka refused to let Shinji rest, her reasoning being the last time he wanted to stop and rest. The sight engulfing them now, however, made Asuka come to a halt immediately. The river which they had followed was no longer clear, but had taken a slightly reddish tint to it. There were no signs of life in the stream. The strangest sight for them, however, was the way the trees had changed. No longer appearing like plants, they had become more human, the leaves appearing like stringy tendons.  
  
"S-Shinji-chan? What...what's happening?"  
  
"I'm not...really sure, Asuka-chan... maybe we should...go back..."  
  
"And be stuck in here forever?! No, we're going forward!"  
  
Shinji, unhappily, aids Asuka as they trek upstream, the forest still creeping Shinji out to no end, the trees reminding him vaguely of Unit 03 as it was torn by Unit 01.  
  
Okay, a short chapter, but only the first part! This, as you can all tell, is starting to reach the climax, so I'm cutting this chapter up into parts to keep you all on the edge! They'll come out quicker, since they'll be in short segments, so stay tuned to this station and you won't be disappointed! Preview for next episode: Red on the River pt. II: Will Asuka and Shinji escape from their prison in time to save the world? Will they escape to begin with? What will happen when Zeruel regains motion? Why has the forest taken a strange change? Why did I decide to put Rei through the torture Asuka suffered in the series? Find out the answer to some of these questions and more next time! 


	9. Red on the River Encounters

Gendo's Desk: Red on the River/ Encounters Pt. II  
  
Throughout their journey, Asuka and Shinji were followed. Both of them always had a feeling that they weren't alone, but neither could find any proof of it. As the duo continue their trek deeper into the nightmarish jungle, they are still followed by the same creature that had followed them. The only hint it gave to its identity are the two burning red eyes. Jumping between trees without the slightest noise, the creature becomes excited as it discovers where the two are heading.  
  
'Soon...' the creature thought, 'soon I shall have my vengeance on God...'  
  
***  
  
"How much longer do we have?"  
  
"The MAGI estimate only five hours before the fourteenth Angel regains movement."  
  
"So we have five hours to live... They still haven't found Asuka and Shinji, have they?"  
  
"No, all shelters around the country are being searched, but no one's even seen them."  
  
"Well... at least they died before they had to encounter this... 3rd Impact..."  
  
***  
  
-Rei village-  
  
"So you've found Him?!"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"Then we shall be off immediately. The time in the prophesy has come!"  
  
The dozens of young blue haired girls erupt in a torrent of noise as they run towards Asuka and Shinji's position, Rei walking behind them like a general watching his soldiers march into battle.  
  
'Soon...' Rei thought, 'soon I shall have His son...'  
  
***  
  
"A...Asuka-chan... can we... please rest for a little bit?" Shinji asks while breathing heavily, the forest around them seeming to suffocate them.  
  
"No...we can't..." Says an equally exhausted Asuka.  
  
With determination, Asuka forces them forward, she can only hope that doing so was the correct thing to do. The forest had become slowly more and more nightmarish, the trees appearing like skinless flesh. The river had become a much darker shade of red, its coloration reminding the Eva pilots of the LCL they were submerged in every time they were inserted in the entry plugs.  
  
***  
  
-3 hrs. later-  
  
Asuka and Shinji finally reached the end of the river, but they were still no closer to escaping than they had been when they first ended up there. In front of the duo, coming directly from the floor of the forest and connecting with the ceiling rests a large, fern covered wall. The river's beginning comes from a large fall of the now nearly blood red liquid from high in the wall.  
  
"W-what do we do now, Asuka-chan? There isn't any exit!"  
  
"Just shut up and let me think for a second!"  
  
"...s-sorry..."  
  
'What the Hell is going on here?! This entire place is like a nightmare... where the Hell is the exit in this place?!'  
  
***  
  
"30 minutes?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
***  
  
-Gendo's office-  
  
Sitting in his chair, Gendo is as calm as ever. Pulling open his drawer, several items slide around from the sudden force: The empty case where Adam's embryo was stored, a picture frame with a picture of Yui Ikari standing before Unit 01 before its activation, and a 9mm handgun. Ignoring the empty case, Gendo takes out the frame and sets it on the desk in front of him. Next he pulls the gun out and mechanically pulls the gun back, loading a bullet into the chamber.  
  
"I'm sorry... Yui."  
  
The next sound heard echoing throughout the massive black room is a gunshot. The echo lasts for nearly a minute before the room falls into a deathly silence.  
  
***  
  
-Central Dogma-  
  
"The Angel's reactivated!"  
  
"What do we do?!"  
  
"Launch the Evas." The voice of Fuyutsuki silences the chaotic bridge.  
  
"If the Angel reaches them then we truly will have no hope."  
  
"But no one can pilot them! Asuka and Shinji are gone!"  
  
"...we have no other choice."  
  
***  
  
-Forest-  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Where the Hell is the exit?!"  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."  
  
Finally deciding to make her presence known, the creature leaps down from a nearby tree.  
  
"Rei?!"  
  
"In a sense..."  
  
"Ah!" Shinji's scream causes both girls to turn to him, "She's come back to kill me!!"  
  
Shaking her head, Asuka ignores Shinji's stupidity and instead turns back to Rei.  
  
"What the Hell's going on here, Rei?! You almost killed me back there, and then you tried to rape Shinji!" Asuka points at Shinji who is curled into a ball against the wall.  
  
"That...was not me."  
  
"She sure looked like you!"  
  
"She is not me. She is my...sister, the same as our other sister."  
  
"Wait... Rei never said anything about sisters!"  
  
"She...the 'chosen' sister... does not know about us."  
  
"Hold on... are you saying that Rei has two identical sisters?"  
  
"Yes... at least physically. The one you met before... the one that tried to 'rape' His son... was the first of us. I am the second, and the Rei you know is the third... or, at least she was..." she says with an evil grin.  
  
"Well, that's good and all, but we still need to get out of here!"  
  
Rei (2)'s grin fades to a sad frown, "There... is no way out."  
  
"Then how did you get in here?!"  
  
"We...were exiled here... the creator... did not like us... so he sent us here. This place has been long forgotten... and it was built to have no escape."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
As if brought on by her words, a huge rumble knocked to two girls down. Shinji, who was already sitting on the ground, fell over onto his side from the shockwave. After the shaking stopped, Shinji felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes and looking up, he sees Rei (1) standing before him, a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I have found you, my Shinji-chan..." 


	10. Red on the River Escape

Okay, so I haven't posted anything in like... ever... Gomen nasai!! But I can promise you all, till this thing is finished, I'll be posting about every week, so keep your eyes out, and I hope you all enjoy! So, without further ado, here's the chapter!  
  
Gendo's Desk: Red on the River/ Escape Pt. III  
  
Jumping back from the girl, Shinji hits himself back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Rei, seeing this, takes the chance to grab Shinji around the waist and hold him over her shoulder. Grinning evilly, Rei turns to look at her sister and Asuka.  
  
"He is mine now. Both of you try to get him, and death shall befall you!"  
  
Before Asuka or Rei could move, another shockwave hit the forest, again causing them to fall to the ground. Looking up, both Rei's eyes widened in horror as they realized what was occurring.  
  
***  
  
"The Angel's broken past the last defense! It's... entering the Eva cages!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do now... launch the Evas, quickly!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
***  
  
-Inside the Eva cages-  
  
Seeing the two Evas preparing to launch to the surface, the Angel launches its arms out, severing the rails on the walls. Seeing that its attack has done its job, the Angel begins firing randomly about the cages, anything coming into contact with the beam instantly being destroyed.  
  
***  
  
-Forest-  
  
Looking up at the wall, Shinji and Asuka soon realized why the Reis had stopped. The waterfall, which had before been flowing steadily, was now about to burst the wall to bits. Several large cracks were forming around the waterfall, some liquid flowing out of the cracks. Another shockwave hit the forest, and that was all it took for the waterfall to break free. The upper half of the wall bursting open, a torrent of orange liquid fell onto the two Reis and Asuka and Shinji. Closing their eyes and fearing the worst, the four were pushed and pulled by the conflicting currents. After what seemed like an eternity, the rushing water finally stopped and the four landed on a cold, metallic floor. Being the first to recover and look around, Asuka alerts the other three.  
  
"The Eva cages?! How... how in the hell did we get here?!"  
  
What Shinji noticed next belittled any other thoughts any of the four had at the moment.  
  
"An-Angel!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Looking up, the four could see through the hole torn in the Eva cage the 14th Angel.  
  
"A-Asuka... what're we gonna do?!"  
  
"Shut up Baka, I'm thinking!"  
  
"Think faster, I think it's coming back!"  
  
"Okay, we've got to get to the Evas... there's no other choice."  
  
"But where are they?!"  
  
"Um, excuse me, but what about us?!" One of the Reis asked.  
  
"You can just stay put here and watch!" Asuka responds, her arrogance becoming apparent.  
  
"Can we just get out of here, Asuka?!"  
  
"Okay, okay, let's go then."  
  
Running out of the cage, the two pilots desperately search for their Evas, all the while hoping that the Angel wouldn't notice them.  
  
***  
  
"Then this is it, is it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What... Commander, there's something I think you should see!"  
  
Making his way quickly to the terminal Maya was at, Fuyutsuki stares in amazement at the picture the outer security cameras were giving. Standing in the Eva cage where Unit 01 had been stored were two identical Reis. What drew Fuyutsuki's attention the most, however, were the two children running frantically towards the two locked down Evangelions.  
  
"They're still alive?!"  
  
"But... how'd they get in there?"  
  
"That's no matter, just get those Evas unlocked and eject the entry plugs! We may just have a chance now..."  
  
*** Okay guys, this'll be it for this week's chapter... kinda short, I know... but don't worry! I've just... gotta figure out how I'm gonna end this thing. ^^;;; On the next chapter: Will Asuka and Shinji make it to their Eva's in time? Will the Angel squash the Reis in a defiant act of clone hatred? Will Misato have a heart attack because of years of drinking and the sudden shock of her two pilots actually being alive? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Gendo's Desk, # elf, 'Battle in Terminal Dogma'. 


	11. Battle in Terminal Dogma

Gendo's Desk: Battle in Terminal Dogma  
  
"A-Asuka... I... can't... run... anymore..."  
  
"Stop now Baka and you're as good as dead!"  
  
The 14th Angel, continuing to destroy the core of NERV in its search, completely ignores the two children. At first, Shinji and Asuka were relieved, now; however, they seemed to be further from getting into their Evas than they were before. The debris from the Angel's attacks was now blocking the way to the stored Evas.  
  
Inside the bridge room, Misato was frantically trying to get everyone available ready to help Asuka and Shinji to their Evas. Questions for where they had been could wait for later. Shinji and Asuka, reaching the top of the pile of debris, see their Evangelions ready for insertion with the entry plugs ejected. Asuka, taking the lead, quickly climbs the broken bridge up to the Evangelions. The bridge, which had previously connected the Evangelion holding cells with the rest of NERV, had broken off and was hanging down, luckily in reach of Asuka and Shinji. After climbing the wire grate bridge up, Shinji and Asuka enter their respective entry plugs and wait for the insertion.  
  
Ten minutes later, Asuka and Shinji were still sitting in their ejected entry plugs, growing impatient and worried, respectively. The Angel paused its destruction for a moment and noticed the Evangelions, as well as the extremely vulnerable ejected entry plugs.  
  
Inside the bridge room, Ritsuko and the other three bridge crew members desperately attempt to re-rout energy to the Eva cages. The Angel, on its path of destruction, had severed the main power line to the cages. So, in a desperate race against the Angel, Ritsuko and the bridge crew attempt to do what was hoped would never be done. They had the task of re- routing the rest of NERV's power supply through the secondary power couplings, a feat they weren't sure could be accomplished. The secondary couplings had a far less capacity than the main ones had, and the amount of power needed to get both Evas running was just over the maximum output. Ritsuko silently cursed Gendo for cutting back the funding for the secondary systems.  
  
Shinji, looking up and out of the entry plug, finds himself staring at the face of the angel, its cold, empty eye holes beginning to glow with a bright light. Screaming, Shinji begins chanting his mantra in his head, 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.' Then, just moments before the Angel discharged its beam at the child; the entry plug closes and spins into the Eva's spine, the Eva's armor latching itself into place. The beam, missing the Eva, instantly vaporizes the bridge leading to Unit 01's entry plug. Over at Unit 02, Asuka was also inserted. Inside their Evas, the power meter, which had been reading infinite, suddenly disappears as both entry plugs are cast into a red glow. Large red 'Warning' signs begin appearing all over the inside of the entry plugs. The countdown timer for power outage begins, the ominous red numbers reminding the pilots of the short amount of time before they die. Shinji, moving Unit 01 ahead, notices a large power cord leading to the rest of NERV. Halfway between the rest of NERV and Unit 01's cage the cord was blown apart, the two ends sparking electricity through the revealed wires.  
  
Below the giants, the two Reis watch the Angel begin to move itself to fight the copies of its brethren.  
  
"So... what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've finally found a way out of the banished place. I suppose you'll bring the rest of us out."  
  
"I have no regard for them any longer. I only need the creator's son."  
  
"You're a fool."  
  
Before the two could continue their argument, however, the Angel crashed into the wall behind them, knocking loose several large pieces of rubble. As the smoke clears and the Angel moves away, Rei looks to her right. Suddenly, she notices a wet sensation dripping down her leg. Looking down she finds her calves covered in blood. To her right was where the other Rei had been standing. Now a large piece of the wall lay next to her, blood trickling out from underneath it.  
  
Asuka quickly moves Unit 02 to deflect the Angel's attack at Unit 01, Unit 02's progressive knife creating sparks as the blade comes into contact with the Angel's arm. Unit 01, which had been knocked against the wall, soon regains its footing in the narrow battlefield of the Eva cages. Noticing an opening, Shinji swings Unit 01's knife at the Angel's core, since both arms were occupied. The Angel, noticing the Eva moments before the charge, quickly closes its protective shell around its core, causing the progressive knife to bounce off harmlessly. The red timers inside both Eva's entry plugs had just run past the one minute mark. The Angel finishes its attack on Unit 02, leaving it bloodied and battered up against a wall, and then turns to Unit 01. The Angel's giant arms recoil towards its body, folding upon themselves, before lashing out and striking Unit 01 square in the chest. The Angel was charging up its eye beams to strike Unit 01 with until it was knocked aside and into an adjacent wall by a wild leap by Unit 02. The Angel recovered quickly from its blow and turned on Unit 02, lashing both arms out at it. Before Asuka had time to react, however, the arms were firmly implanted in Unit 02's chest. The timers read 00:30. The Angel was about to continue its assault on Unit 02 until it sensed another AT field. Turning to another part of the cages, the Angel draws its arms in in preparation for an attack. The attack came, but not in a normal sense. Unit 00, piloted by the actual Rei, came running through the corridors holding an N2 mine as if it were a football. Shinji and Asuka had just enough time to realize what she was doing to put up their AT fields before Rei tore through the Angel's AT field. Once more the Angel's core shield protected it, and Unit 00 now lay on the ground, smoking from the explosion. The N2 mine had done quite a number on the surrounds, leveling most of the still standing structures in the Eva cages and causing a large hole to be blasted through the roof. Asuka, hoping that the Angel was still distracted enough, makes a wild charge with the progressive knife. The Angel, unfortunately, sensed the AT field and turned to counter attack Unit 02. Just as Unit 02 raised its arms to drive the progressive knife down, the Angel blasted it with its eye beam, sending the Eva crashing into the opposite wall. The Angel continued its attack on Unit 02, pounding away at the armor protecting the Eva's chest. Unit 01 was in mid run to reach Unit 02 when the timer ran out, displaying 00:00 before the cockpit went dark. Shinji could still hear outside the plug, however, and soon the pounding of metal gave way to slicing through flesh. It was then that Shinji noticed the external camera link provided. The techs had placed shoulder mounted cameras after the last Angel attack in case an Angel would somehow block the Eva's vision, and the cameras ran on their own internal batteries. After only a brief glimpse at how damaged Unit 02 was, its armor was laying in pieces on the floor; Shinji began pulling on the controls inside the entry plug, hoping that somehow he could get the Eva to move.  
  
The Angel had finally reached the entry plug inside Unit 02 and pulled it out, one of its arms wrapped tightly around the plug. In its final act against Unit 02, the Angel throws the entry plug against the wall, splintering the top half like a twig. After the plug falls to the floor, time seems to cease. No activity is made in the Eva cages as Shinji's mind slowly begins to break down, facing the fact that Asuka was most likely dead. Another minute passed before Shinji let out a scream, which was answered by the Eva re-activating. The Eva broke its mouth restraints as it joined in Shinji's scream. Leaping at the Angel, Unit 01 catches it off guard for once and manages to knock it against the wall, where it begins to beat at the Angel's face with its fists. The Angel begins to raise an arm to attack Unit 01 with, but before it can unfold Unit 01 grabs it and rips it out at the Angel's shoulder. The Eva continued its rampage as it shot its fist inside the Angel's chest before pulling down sharply, where it found the Angel's S2 engine. Grasping the orb from the inside of the Angel, Unit 01 slowly began to crush it. The Angel tried to blast Unit 01 with its eye beam, but even the Angel was startled as it was repelled by Unit 01's AT field. Eventually the Eva crushed the Angel's core, and the Angel became limp.  
  
By this point all of the remaining NERV bridge staff had entered the Eva cages, though they were restricted to simply being on the entrance way. The bridge was shattered, preventing any further entrance to the battlefield. After Unit 01 destroyed the Angel's core it shut down again after the entry plug was ejected. Shinji quickly scrambles out of the open hatch and down his Eva before running to Unit 02's entry plug. Some of the engineering team that had survived was with the bridge staff and were able to create a rappelling line down to the floors of the Eva cages. By the time Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, and Fuyutsuki made it to Unit 02's entry plug, Shinji had pried open the hatch, which was a mere meter from where the plug had been crushed. Shinji was huddled over the entrance, obscuring the view of the NERV crew. Eventually Shinji moved out of the way and Asuka emerged, though her right temple was covered in blood. Looking up at the bridge crew, Asuka smiles and gives them the victory sign, before collapsing into Shinji's arms.  
  
OOO  
  
I know... a really poor, really short second to last chapter... but I need to end this, and before writer's block hits again, so please don't hate me too much! I may, after I get finished with Sacrilege and After Impact, revise these last two or three chapters, and I may even make a sequel, if I get any reviews saying that anyone would like to see a sequel... Anyway, tell me what you think, since I always like input, and watch for the end of Gendo's Desk! 


End file.
